


Sweat

by michinnyun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Age Difference, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Soft Mando, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attentive din djarin, breath play, this is so horny, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michinnyun/pseuds/michinnyun
Summary: Mando comes back from a hunt to have sleepy sex with you send tweet.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very lonely and horny and wrote this in between chapters of DreamWeaver (the new chapter should be up tomorrow btw).
> 
> @meowthist on tumblr

It’s always done something to you, the taste of Din’s skin on your tongue. Salt and heat and sweetness. 

Being alone with only the kid for company is hard the majority of the time, but Din makes it worth your while. Whenever he comes back from a hunt to your sleeping form, he makes sure to take care of you. Shuts off all the lights in the hull, crawls into the cot in only his underthings, wakes you gently with lazy kisses pressed to the back of your neck.

This time in particular, he’s quickly got you rolled onto your back, lazily pushing your shirt up your sleep warm skin, pooling the fabric above your breasts and ghosting gentle hands over the goosebumps on your chest. He swallows your quiet whine with his lips, letting you buck softly into him while he plays with your chest.

“Missed me?” he whispers, chuckling at your sleepy nod. You wrap your arms around him, curling your fingers into the shag of hair at the nape of his neck before you lick a stripe from his collar to his jaw. He hasn't cut his hair in a while, and it's curling at the ends. You always imagine it being brown, black even. He probably has dark eyes, too. Pretty ones. Crinkled at the corners, with long eyelashes. He shudders, the way he always does under your mouth, and you preen. You can taste sweat on him, and it only stokes the coiling heat in your belly.

Maybe it’s a little perverted, but you _like it_ when he comes home sweaty. You love tasting him and the evidence of his hard work while he's trying his hardest not to get carried away. And work hard he does, providing for you and the kid, making sure you’re safe and well-cared for. He deserves something sweet for his troubles. You tug on his pants, frustrated by their existence when you just want him in you _now._

“Please,” you whine before he's pulling your underwear off, thick fingers finding you wet and needy.

“Be patient,” he admonishes. You mouth over his pulse, sucking until you can _feel_ him starting to cave. “I want to be gentle with you. Don’t _you_ want me to be gentle with you?” he asks quietly, and you shiver, teeth grazing his collarbone. “Doesn't seem like it,” he mutters, and you bite down softly. Your breaths are coming out in little puffs, still in that beautiful state between sleep and horniness, and he groans.

“Din,” you whisper after you've licked the saliva off the bite mark. “Please just put your cock in me.”

He shucks his flight pants, totally naked in the dark, and it passingly reminds you, not for the first time, of a tale you heard on a distant planet once. That of a girl and the god who fell in love with her, but only came to see her at night, shrouded in darkness. After so many visits, her sisters planted the idea that he might be a monster out of jealousy.

You see Din outside of his bunk, of course, but always suited up. He told you his name, but hasn't given you his face yet. What if he’s a monster, like the girl in the story was worried about?

A monster could never make you feel this way, you think, as he gently takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger, sealing your lips together and stroking your tongue with his. And besides, everything worked out for that girl in the end, you surmise absentmindedly before his hand is traveling down your body. His fingers trip over your clit on their way to enter you, jolting you, and all thoughts of the strange couple's story vanish. You whimper into his mouth when he starts fingering you, and he practically growls. 

This is everything. _He_ is everything. You’d live in this moment forever if you could, tits out with his hand between your legs. He’s been gone a few days, and sex over the comm isn't the same as the drag of his fingers in you. For one thing, your fingers aren't as big as his, nor as dextrous. They're a poor replacement for the way he curls them into you just right, reducing you to a drooling, babbling mess. There’s just no point when he’s not around.

But now, here he is, fingers leaving your heat and tracing damp circles over your nipple while you arch into him, electricity coursing down your spine and into your gut.

“Din,” you whisper drowzily. “Don't make me wait anymore.” He kisses you one more time.

“Are you sure?” You’ve slept together dozens of times, but he asks you every time. Always wants to make sure you're comfortable, completely ready for him. It's beyond sweet. 

You kiss his nose and smile lazily, even though he can't see it in the dark without his helmet. “Yes.”

He takes himself in hand, coating his length with your slick. The way his hips push into you is borderline reverent, and you exhale steadily while he mutters sweet things into the crook of your neck. The first time you had sex it took _forever_ to get him inside you, but that turned out to be a good thing with his size. Even now he stretches you beautifully, drawn a soft moan out of you.

“Good girl,” he whispers when there's no more room to move, nosing under your ear. You shudder, body involuntarily letting him know just how good you're willing to be. Your fingers are still tangled in his hair, and you tug gently when he doesn't immediately move.

He moans, a soft sound, and a jolt runs through you. “You gonna fuck me soon, old man?”

“Hey,” he groans when you roll your hips gently. “Don't call me that. Makes me feel dirty.” 

“But you like being dirty,” you whisper, still frustrated that he's not moving. “Like using my body to get off, right? Teasing me?”

His scruff scratches your neck, and you shiver. Not fair. He knows how much you love his facial hair. Especially when he's using his mouth on you. One of your favorite feelings is mild rugburn on your inner thighs.

“Pretty girl, if you keep saying things like that this’ll be over before it’s started.” His hand moves from your hip to rest under your jaw, and though you're not in the mood for anything crazy like choking right now, just the idea of it makes you clench.

“How can it start if you won’t _fuck me_ ,” you whine, prickling heat cutting through your honey sweet langour.

He presses a dozen kisses into your cheek, grinding lazily into you and pressing his cock into a spot that makes your mouth water.

“Do you like that, _mesh’la?_ Hm? Is this what you wanted?” he asks as he snaps his hips into you, punching the air from your lungs.

“Din,” you breathe, jaw falling open. You press back against him, his hair tickling your face as his head falls back into your shoulder and you rock back and forth. 

Your legs wrap around him, fingers digging into the smooth skin of his back. You inhale his scent as he wrecks you, slowly pulling the pleasure out of your body the way only he can.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and you almost laugh. You would, except he’s fucking you so sweetly, so attentively that it takes your breath away.

“Yes, just fuck me like this, love it so much,” you mumble, starting to enter that weird, sexed out headspace you find yourself in whenever he… Makes love to you? You guess that's what this is, and even though that phrasing would make you gag under normal circumstances, in this case it's the only appropriate term. He uses the hand on your jaw to turn your lips back into his, biting softly into the skin on your bottom lip. You keen, lifting your hips in tandem until he's fisting the thin sheet under you.

“So sweet to me, pretty girl,” he says, actually pulling out a bit and fucking you properly this time. You gasp, burying your face back into his shoulder while he gives you everything you want. “So fucking wet for me, aren't you? Always ready for me, always waiting for me to come back and ruin you,” he rambles, and you start crying soundlessly, salty hot tears of overstimulation that he kisses away. “You wanna cum? Wanna cum all over this cock?” he asks against your cheek, and you practically sob.

“Pleeeeeeease,” you beg, moving in earnest. The hand that's not secured around your neck moves down to press soft circles into your clit, and you almost sag with relief.

“I love making you cum,” Din whispers. “Such a good girl for me. Taking everything I give so sweetly.” His thumb strokes over your pulse point in tandem with the thumb smudging your clit, and it's all you can do not to convulse.

“Please make me cum, I love cumming on your cock, please please please,” you whimper, pleading with him like your life depends on it.

The hand around your neck tightens, and it's over. 

His name is a prayer on your lips as you use his body as a springboard for your release. It’s slow, rolling over you in waves as you whimper, Din’s tongue slipping into your mouth again. Stars, you’re never going to get enough of him.

Before you know it, he’s cumming too, grunting as his stuttering hips grind into you and you gasp softly. His hand fumbles, releasing your neck so he doesn’t crush it in his death grip.

When you’ve finished, you’re even sleepier than you were before. You make sure the blanket covers the both of you before you pass out again, covered in a thin layer of sweat and intensely satisfied. 

Din laughs quietly when he realizes you’re already snoring, wrapping an arm around you fondly and slipping into blissful unconsciousness next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I compared them to Eros and Psyche in passing because I am a nerd and it did pop into my head while I was imagining it. I would like one (1) man to take care of me. As always I appreciate any comments and follows on my tumblr!


End file.
